Never Expected
by Innocent-Love
Summary: Kagome and Sango are going to college at Shikon No Tama University little did they know they would fall in love with a certain hanyou and pervert. Pairngs:InuKag SanMir
1. Default Chapter

Never expected By Innocent-heart A/n: first fanfic please no rude comments in reviews  
  
Author's POV  
"Well kagome tomorrow's the Big day, we're finally going to college!" squeled Sango. "Yup! come on Sango let's go you promised to help me pack remember?" asked Kagome. "ok! Come on lets go" said Sango.They raced up the stairs and ran into the room. 2 hours later they were done packing "whew!" said sango "That was hard".  
  
They collapsed on the pink carpet until kagome said "hey sango you better go home now it's 9:00pm and we have to get an early start tomorrow" "your right ok kagome I better get going ja ne kagome!" sango rushed downstairs to her red benz mercades.(A/n: I dunno how to spell it hehe ;^.^)  
  
Kagome's POV Whoa! I'm exhausted! I climbed on my bed and sleep took over me. BEEP BEEP BEEP! My alarm clock went off! I got up lazily took a shower and I decided to waer a pair of white Capri pants and a pink tank top that said "Lovely" on it in white and the straps had rhinestones stitched on it. I braided my hair into two and I took the phone to call sango to get ready.  
  
I dragged my huge luggage downstairs with me and I ate a bowl of cereal said my goodbyes and walked to my car dragging my luggage. I stopped at sango's house and I walked on the front porch and I knocked on the door. Sango opened it and she happily greeted me.  
  
I complimented on her clothing. Sango was wearing blue Capri pants and a nice baby blue shirt that said goddess in navy , her hair was tied up in a high pony tail and she had a bit of blue eyeshadow on. I helped her with her luggage and we started off to Shikon No Tama University. We finally arrived 3 hours later. I was exhausted! I tiredly woke sango up and I walked to the trunk and got out my luggage.  
  
It was so heavy I collapsed on it. Just then a guy with long stunning silver hair and beautiful gold amber eyes and adorable dog ears? On his head? Behind him was another guy with short black hair tied in a small ponytail and a red hand mark on his face.The silver haired guy offered to help me with my luggage I agreed and I saw sango look furious! I asked her what was wrong and she told me that, that pervert just groped me! I turned around to see the same guy behind the silvered hair guy.  
  
He introduced himself as Miroku Kazzaa and he said the guy with silver hair is Inuyasha Tetsuiga.  
  
A/n:Sorry I'll update later tonight gotta go now bye! 


	2. The Pervert and The Jerk

The Pervert and The Jerk By Innocent-Love  
  
Author's POV After a few minutes , Sango cooled down and Inuyasha helped Kagome with her luggage. They walked to Kagome's and Sango's room that was 10 staircases up! Kagome found out that Inuyasha and Miroku were their neighbors. Their room was pretty simple, two queen sized beds two desks with a computer on each two night stands and two closets.  
  
The living room was ok too. There was a big screen TV, a leather couch, coffee table and big window too. The girls started to decorate their room. About 1 hours later they were done decorating. Inuyasha and Miroku went back to their room after they dropped the luggages at the girl's room.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Whew! I so tired as she dropped on her bed. Me too! said Sango. At least we get 2 weeks off before classes starts huh? I told Sango that I was going to take a shower and I headed off to the bathroom.  
  
When I came out Inuyasha was in the living room! I asked Sango why he was here and she said Miroku is here too , they wanted to visit. Oh! Ok! Sango asked me to ask them if they wanted to do anything. I agreed and headed off to them.  
  
I went to ask them and Inuyasha replied back to me "Watever anything wench". Wait did he just call me a WENCH!!!!! You can't call me a wench! "feh I can call you anything bitch!". My blood started to boil I yelled in his face "how dare you! You ,you half breed"!  
  
Author's POV They stopped arguing when they heard someone scream PERVERT!!! They went to see what was wrong and I saw Miroku on the floor with a huge lump on his head swirly eyed. And Sango looking furious. 


End file.
